


防不胜防

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 林木信息素alpha x 雨水信息素omega“晦暗心思总在不为人知的时刻恣意疯长，防不胜防。”





	防不胜防

**Author's Note:**

> 一方发情期+口+颜/射+未标记+出格幻想

“晦暗心思总在不为人知的时刻恣意疯长，防不胜防。”

 

那扇门对他锁着。  
喻文波伸出手想要推开，却只听到金属零件之间摩擦的细微响动。看起来已经做足严防死守的准备，但独属omega的气息却依旧从每一处缝隙流露。  
障壁那一边是他和王柳羿的房间。其他队友连同工作人员都还在烤肉店盯着吸油纸上滋滋作响的五花肉闲谈，间接性排除所有干扰选项——王柳羿到了发情期，并且现在正处于发情期煎熬中。  
如果是这样，那么他随口找个理由溜回来实在是长这么大除坚定走电竞这条路外做的最正确的决定。

 

喻文波从分化为alpha到现在连半年都没有，依旧处于对信息素极度不敏感的时期。高振宁说他比beta还迟钝，倒也是真的。以至于王柳羿这么一个正常的大好omega到现在还没主动提出分房，理由是自己ad比beta还安全，臭弟弟翻不了天。  
“他要是哪天昏头了要咬我一口，我就拎着他领子把他丢出去。”  
王柳羿那天自信的表情喻文波到现在还记着，并且每次想起都控制不住把人当场办了的冲动。他好歹是个alpha，而王柳羿毕竟是个omega。更何况喻文波早早确信他对于自己辅助的感情远远凌驾于队友和朋友之上。  
王柳羿怎么就这么自信我对他没有非分之想？  
那他无数次在采访时的偷瞄怎么解释，他见到王柳羿时永远无法自控的心跳加速怎么解释，他趁人睡熟窝在床角念着对方名字自我疏解...又要怎么解释。  
恋队友情节？  
这个念头冒出的下一秒喻文波选手迅速把自己脑海浮现的王柳羿的脸换成了队内眯眯眼怪物中单的，然后快速把恋后面的队友俩字打了个大叉。  
不是恋队友，他就是看上了王柳羿，单纯不做作的那种。可惜对方真是从心里实打实的把喻文波看成弟弟，亲昵维持在恰到好处不逾矩的地步，想往前半分都做不到。  
可有句老话讲的半点不错：路总是有的，看你怎么走了。  
用抑制剂并不好，会潜移默化的间接影响之后的发情期。如果他抉择做的足够快，快到王柳羿来不及把抑制剂打进身体，也许就有机会。  
让一切都乱套的机会。  
外界夸喻文波时总会带上一句他决策速度极快杀伐果决，如今看来话不假。年轻的alpha几乎毫不迟疑的用右手食指第二指节叩了叩紧闭的房门，装作小心翼翼地问：  
“蓝哥？”

 

喻文波叫出自己名字的时候王柳羿就知道大事不好。发情期的omega无时无刻不被情热所困扰，能撑着晃下床来就已经快用尽全身力气，熟悉称呼传入耳畔的瞬间情欲更是莫名其妙攀上巅峰。  
他盯着自己手上的白色浊液发愣，有些还不依不饶地从指缝流下来，一滴一滴落在脚下的地板。另一只手里还握着抑制剂，现在看来也许派不上用场了。  
如果他现在看起来足够像一个被发情期冲昏头脑只想找alpha抚慰的omega的话，那些隐秘的关于永远的心思就可以被轻松掩盖，所谓的肉体关系就可以被建立。再之后，可能发生的一切就都不是问题。  
只要他敢押注全部筹码走这条没法回头的路。  
而王柳羿自认可以，他所做的冒险事太多了，已无谓再多一件。更重要的是，所有故事都应该有个开始。

 

“做吗？”  
打开房门的一刹那，扑面而来的除去闷热的空气，还有alpha霸道又横冲直撞的草木香信息素。  
这是王柳羿给予喻文波迟到已久的成人礼。而他向这个年轻的adc所打开的，绝不仅仅是一道门。就像之前有人所拍摄的照片里那样，他想抓住喻文波。

 

王柳羿现在这身衣服做起来倒是省事儿，上身贴肉一件棉质纯白T恤，下身就更干净了，根本就什么都没穿。T恤有点长，下摆刚好遮住一点性器，若隐若现凸显诱惑。  
白净修长的两条腿就那么搁眼前晃，稍微摸一下就让人舒服地小声哼哼。像趴在膝盖上小歇时慢悠悠打着呼噜的猫。摸着哪里都软，喻文波手刚在人腿上半摸半捏了两把就感觉王柳羿身段明显放软，没骨头似的哼哼唧唧往他身上靠，要多黏人有多黏人。  
喻文波的长相是真没得说，毕竟花美男adc这种褒奖也不会白白落到头上。但这张漂亮的脸蛋在给人口交的时候只会让羞耻程度径直飙高。  
虽然年纪摆在那里不可能在这方面称得上身经百战，但平时小视频喻文波有意无意看得也的确不少。好不容易派上用场显得生涩又诱人，毕竟骨子里还带了alpha特有的狼性，吞吐性器时看向王柳羿的眼神像是已经把人扒光囫囵着就要吞进肚里。  
王柳羿毕竟还是面皮薄，被看了两眼就受不了了，连连用手要把人推远，还要低声辩解一句：“脏啊。”  
可是，他干的事情，其实要更脏吧。比如借着omega对alpha与生俱来的致命吸引去勾引自己的队友，比如有抑制剂不用却要一味追求肉体交合快感，又比如...让比自己小一岁的弟弟、天赋极高的职业选手给自己口交。  
外人面前批话连天永远一副钢棍直男样子的暴躁小帅哥，现在就一副乖巧的样子含着自己的omega队友的东西，亲热地吞下又吐出，不时给一个深喉，彻底让头部接触到柔软。眼神再向下游移一点，就能看到他也硬的好厉害，宽松的裤子也遮挡不住的是清晰明白的欲望。如果大着胆子用手去摸的话，大概会很热。指尖会被烫到，触电一样缩回来。  
操进来会更爽吧，只是蹦出来一个念头就能感受到身体里野兽的低吼，这样出格的想法偏偏正中心底阴暗的那个角落，王柳羿本来想引起自己的羞愧心，却不巧在欲火里加了一块干柴。这种事总是很直白的被体现，比如下面再涨一点。  
专心致志的男人很帅，带一点色气就更帅。说起来喻文波也不过就是个出厂未满一年的青涩男人，却在做这件事上很快摸清门道。感受性器变化的瞬间还眨眼冲他笑了一下，舌尖不轻不重这么点了一下，逼出王柳羿今天真正意义上的第一次高潮。  
喻文波嘴角还挂着星星点点的白色痕迹，使得他开口说话都带着淫靡气息。草木香本该是叫人舒畅的气味，如今却只彰显出主人急切的占有欲望。他抓着王柳羿的手放在自己鼓胀的性器上，喘着粗气不知是宣告是恳求。  
“蓝哥，你帮帮我。”  
救救我，至少让我从情潮里稍稍解脱。  
王柳羿当时的神情让他想起之前故事里被猎人捕获无力挣扎放弃抵抗的兔子。然后，对方乖顺地点了点头凑过来，空气中似乎还残留着微不可闻的那一声嗯，撩拨得心里痒痒。这么乖，这么可爱，不就是应该干一些和他外表完全不相符的事情吗。  
自己用手解决和日思夜想的人用嘴帮忙到底还是有本质区别，口腔温软湿热，包裹住alpha那物件时带来的快感绝非只有触觉上。王柳羿还要抬头看喻文波一眼，眸子里隐隐含着莹润水光，无辜又色情，无声诉说着渴望被占有填满的欲望。  
喻文波眯起眼深吸一口气，手有一搭没一搭在王柳羿腰上游移。这人毕竟还是瘦，摸不到二两肉，骨头又硬得硌手，可偏偏叫人停不下来。  
这种旖旎的梦小ad不是没做过，出现频率更是在他分化为alpha之后的那一个月达到巅峰。周公为他编造的谎言里，他的好队友好哥哥一次一次地被他亵渎，哑着嗓子求他又带着哭腔急不可耐地说爱他。  
而现在，这个疯狂的梦成真了。

 

王柳羿身上哪儿都小巧的紧，alpha那跟凶器没什么区别的东西他也没法一口吞个完全，做了几次尝试就被顶得小脸通红，逼近深喉的感觉让他感觉羞耻又恐惧。喻文波却不依不饶地自己向里动了动，濒临释放的时候用手轻轻拍了拍人的脸颊示意暂停，抽出来后却又带着百分之一万的恶趣味在最后“不小心”把精液弄到了王柳羿那张看着就清纯的脸蛋上。  
颜射这种东西，比肉体上爽更重要的是视觉体验。王柳羿还没来得及摘下眼镜，自然有点液体溅到镜片上，还有一些顺着落到锁骨周围，白T恤湿了一块，好在看得不太明显。单单看外表就像被坏学生欺负了的老师眼中的好宝宝，一门心思放在学习上于性事一无所知，搞不清楚为什么会有这样的快感，更不明白为什么自己会变成这样。  
谁又能想得到在最开始主动的一方是他。  
太贴身的衣服也就这点不好，稍微被压一压身体曲线就完完整整暴露给人看了。omega男性的身体构造特殊，胸部要比alpha或beta男性更丰满一点，以便日后承担传宗接代责任。棉质衣料遮盖不住的是那一点小小的凸起，暧昧的轮廓总能引人遐想。  
几乎是没有经过大脑的选择，喻文波选择把人的T恤高高掀起，去小心翼翼的咬那乳尖，不时加上吸吮动作。好像真就能榨出点乳汁来更完全地开发身前这个omega。  
他每轻轻使力碰一碰，王柳羿嘴里就冒出一句半句刻意压制仍无法掩盖的喘息。到最后尖细地变了调脱离呻吟范围。这下就真像只猫了，还是小奶猫。身下那一处用来寻欢作乐的地方早就湿的不成样子，试探性的伸进一根指头的过程非常顺畅。  
后穴湿热，甚至在异物探进的时候会小心翼翼尝试向内含，一副不知羞耻的样子。按理说扩张是一个极漫长的工作，可被情潮冲的不知身处何方的omega不依，拽着人的手说你快一点呀，不然他们要回来了。  
喻文波敏锐的捕捉到人话里的重点，原来是怕被看到。其实门他是锁了的，队里又大多是beta，烤肉这东西吃起来还是挺费时间的，他虽说自信自己的体力，也觉得要真是等到人都回来了王柳羿得被他玩崩。  
但如果真的是这样好像也不坏，反正他从一开始就存了欺负人的心思。想看自己的好蓝哥又爽又怕想叫又不敢叫只能紧紧拽住身下床单将哭不敢哭的样子，  
怎么可能不把他玩崩呢，明明平时那么不懂红尘的样子，现在又湿的那么厉害，上面下面都流着水，后面还不断邀请他进去。信息素又偏偏和水有关系，天上下雨一样把自己浇透了，除了跟人好好滚上一发之外没有别的想法。王柳羿不知餍足的样子跟赛场上一丝不苟的样子正正好好形成对比。最重要的就是，这副样子只有他能看到。  
吻落下来的时候王柳羿也不拒绝，任由掳掠。alpha的信息素乘着山谷清晨的第一缕风袭来，仿佛真成为了葱郁茂盛的草木，缓慢将他整个人都摄住。在性事中使彼此沉沦只需要两个条件：肉体契合、灵魂相认。好巧不巧，他们占全了。  
本能面前，我们无处可逃。  
要真枪实弹干进来的时候王柳羿总算有片刻清明，掐住alpha的手半嗔半警示地说：不许射在里面。  
一向心里明明白白的宝蓝选手不喜欢他人口中描述的那种感觉，感觉像真的被人拿来当泄欲工具，更何况有可能不小心一发中奖——哪怕是生殖腔外也不好。喜欢喻文波倒是很喜欢，但他们的关系和现状也不至于一下扯到未来和孩子这种虚无缥缈的事情上。没确定他真的跟自己最最契合时最好还是留一个心眼，省得到时变成孤寡弃o满大街都不知道该找谁哭。  
这种时候喻文波什么都依了，他对面前这个人以及这个人的身体总有高度的渴望。其实无需王柳羿开口，他也知道一切事情都得有个分寸，毕竟他们现在是在乱情而不是定情。

 

不戴套操进来相比戴套要更爽一点，肉体毕竟还是要比那薄薄的一层人造材料给人带来的体验真实得多。做爱这件事上王柳羿和喻文波也延续了赛场上所处位置与生俱来的契合，如同剑入剑鞘。  
稍稍动一下就很舒服，像蒸温水桑拿，不会感觉太躁不会头晕却暖融融的。起初的动作更像试探，毕竟俩人都是第一次真跟人做，一个怕把人弄痛了另一个人怕被人弄痛了。  
王柳羿怕疼，再细微的痛楚都能教他皱起眉来。现在倒显得像眉眼痛觉一样，任凭造孽的东西一点点向内推进，把自己的身体一点点打开。两条腿被架着放在喻文波肩上，这种姿势确保彼此都能清晰看到交合处到底是怎样一番光景。  
后穴本来就窄小紧致，现在看着倒像要被彻彻底底撑开一样。但并没有很痛，只觉得有点胀，更多的就是爽了。征服者与被征服者在床第间打出一波完美的配合，omega湿润的雨水信息素随着alpha大开大合的动作愈发浓郁。  
真的来过这么一次，就觉得之前用手和哪怕用嘴都是小意思了。喻文波动作幅度很大频率很慢，好像要仔仔细细体会嵌在自己喜欢的人的身体里到底是什么感觉。  
而这种平静的局面并没持续多久，年轻人嘛精力旺盛性子也急，上床这种事又正好讲求一个食髓知味。爽了一下就想再来一下，一来二去就慢不下来了。王柳羿本来就是他之前想碰又不敢轻易碰的存在，一朝愿望成真岂有不做个彻底的道理。  
但王柳羿下身分泌的情液越来越多，咕啾咕啾的水声将omega不自主的论箱与动情变得昭然若揭。这种时候喻文波还要发挥一下无与伦比的批话水平，把人操的话都快说不出来了还要翻来覆去地问：蓝哥我弄得你舒服不舒服？  
王柳羿太急促想要回答的后果是被自己呛到，鼻腔与喉咙热辣辣的痛和身下被填满的饱胀前后夹击快把他逼疯了。可就是这样喻文波都没打算放过他，语气越来越委屈，好像真被冷落了一样——如果不看他冲撞的动作是怎么一下比一下狠的话。  
这其实是个无解的问题，王柳羿怎么答都免不了被人在床上好好欺负一顿。回答舒服吧，肯定得让人弄的更舒服一点；回答不舒服吧，人肯定得更努力把他弄舒服了。  
说起来可笑又合情合理。人在有些陷阱面前明知道要吃亏，但还是会义无反顾跳进去。  
把发情期的omega比作成熟的果实真的太恰当不过了，王柳羿大概就是树上成熟的慢却异常甜美的一类，从前没被碰过，再丰沛的汁水也潜藏在那看似正经的皮囊下。一朝滚到床上才算真真正正坦诚相见。  
大凡看起来不食人间烟火的人，在情事上表现出的反差总会让他人感到惊讶，随后便是喜欢得无法自拔。  
谁不喜欢拥有爱人独一无二的一面呢。尤其王柳羿又刻意使心眼，用自己所能发出的最甜腻的声音撒娇一样地喊喻文波杰克哥哥，要他快一点，又说自己好想射。  
这谁受得了啊。  
其实谁又不想射呢，可喻文波一想到王柳羿那句半点道理不讲的不许射在里面又得生生忍住，在高潮临界点刹住脚步比受刑还难受，叫他中途停下来他又忍不住索取。王柳羿半撒娇半引诱的话算是给他提了个醒，立刻一门心思只照着敏感点去，手上也不闲着，套弄自家辅助性器的手也格外灵活。最后更是趁着人高潮时一口咬在后颈的腺体上，利落地完成临时标记。  
就像他梦里无数次所做的那样，宣示主权。  
这下就坏了，前后一起高潮的状态下人就不太容易保持清醒。王柳羿眼神都失去聚焦而变得涣散，前面射了第三次的同时身后也不受控地绞紧，拽着alpha也向失控的路上走。  
十九二十岁就是最冲动的时候，稍微给点撩拨就能硬的不行，何况本能和真心轮番上阵，从开始就没打算建起的心理防御工事不攻自破。喻文波干脆就压着王柳羿做个没完，像问自己让他舒服不舒服一样的一遍遍询问、恳求。  
“蓝哥你让我射给你好不好，蓝哥我真的忍不住...”  
王柳羿怎么可能会拒绝他呢，无论是作为辅助还是作为哥哥，他一向对喻文波认真得请求没有丝毫抵抗力，现在也是这样。但让人射进来这种话亲口说出来毕竟还是太挑战底线，小辅助只能用手臂下意识的遮住脸孔，妄图用一叶障目的典故给予自己一些安抚。他大腿内侧都被撞的发红，哆哆嗦嗦的话轻飘飘的最后还是传到始作俑者的耳朵里。  
“就一次啊...”  
其实他也知道，有了第一次就会有第二次，再后来就会有无数次。每个故事都有开始，人在感情上的越界也一样。  
一切都乱套了，一切从喻文波在门外叫他蓝哥开始就乱套了。现在所发生的根本不是谁设想好的剧情，而是彻彻底底地一次从心所欲的出格情事。  
但他却乐在其中。或者是，他们都乐在其中。

 

与有情人，做快乐事，莫问是劫是缘。

 

IG其余队员酒足饭饱打道回府之时，辅助与ad的共同房间的那道门还是锁着的。午后的阳光温暖又慵懒，照在相拥熟睡着的两个人身上为这段即将开始的混乱感情镀上层耀眼的金色。  
世界上没有光无法触及的地方，太阳照亮的不仅是有情人的容颜，还有床角那管滚落一旁的抑制剂。  
很多故事在起初就注定要有开始。

 

感情和粒种子没什么区别：但得分毫雨露滋养便可恣意生长。待到遮天蔽日之时，方圆十里皆是草木香。  
本以为无始无终，奈何真心向来防不胜防。


End file.
